Tell me, Show me
by aussie girl1990
Summary: Hinata gazed up into his beautiful sky blue eyes. Gaara was strong, he was rough. Gaara’s want and desire raged until he felt as though he would explode. LEMON. ONE SHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Notes: This is the very first Naruto story I have ever written and would like to point that out in case I get any information wrong. If I do in fact get something wrong please PM me so I can make sure not to repeat it. I know this is a little OOC for both of them but I really wanted to show his sweet side. Jessica.

Gaara looked at the sleeping naked beauty in his bed thinking how he ever got to have such a beautiful creature as herself. His fingers, softly caressing, slid to her nipple and brushed it lightly. Slowly he moved his hand downward.

Hinata awoke. Gaara's tongue began to brush her lips, easily parting them as he tortured her with his teasing gentleness.

Hinata's fingers made their way around his neck and she boldly brought him closer, offering him her mouth, she moved against him to his kiss hungrily, deeply, and she raked her nails against the muscles along his shoulders and chest. He was still wearing his clothes but she saw to that by ripping them with such a force that they could hear the buttons of his top falling on the floor, Gaara loved it when she was like this, vicious but gentle at the same time. He helped her in undoing his pants, quickly rendering himself naked, his mouth against her all the while. Hinata could feel the heated rush building, rushing through her veins, her bones, making her blood boil.

Drawing away, she looked up at Gaara's blazing blue eyes. Reaching at her hand she touched his face with a love he had never known until he met her, she traced each line on his face, across his lips and over his closed eyelids. Hinata never cared what tomorrow would bring, or if their union was a sin, when she was with him, all she could think of was if he was going to be there with her the next morning. But nothing concerned her right then, the magic of that moment, the splendor of this amazing glorious hour when he made her revel in her womanhood, blissful to be haunted by the sand ninja who brought out her senses alive like no other had before.

Gaara grazed into Hinata's intoxicating pale lavender eyes, Gaara's want and desire raged until he felt as though he would explode. "I need you," he whispered huskily into her ear, "but only if you want me, Hinata. Tell me, show me want you want."

And she did so.

Slowly he moved his eager shaft into her astonishing warmth, knowing each time he would take her it would be easier- and he to the God's he swore he would take her as many times as she would let him, for never, ever had Gaara become bored of such a exquisite delight. He felt he silken heat sheathing him, yielding to envelope him.

Finally he was able to penetrate fully, and she wrapped her long slender legs around him, her small feet digging into his buttocks as she whispered into his ear, "You aren't hurting me now, Gaara. I belong to you."

He began strong possessive, rhythmic strokes and Hinata knew she wanted it to never end. As long as he was there to hold her, as long as they were both prisoners to the ecstasy and bliss, she knew they would fine.

Fully aroused and needing relief, Gaara desperately tried to hold back. The pleasure was shocking in its own intensity; the gentle torture of her own needy response was making it very difficult for him to hold back.

Hinata felt it deep within, the first stabbing quakes heralding the ultimate explosion. Her fingers dug into his strong back, clutching as she sought to enter him completely, to become a part of him and never leave.

Gaara could feel her pending release, and his entry became stronger, tougher more primal. He did have to think about if he was hurting her, because she was meeting everyone of his strong thrusts with a roll of her hips.

They exploded together, both grasping each other as they gasped together in wonder of how their bodies had fused, held and pressed.

Hinata looked at him; his red hair was plastered on his forehead much like her own. She lifted her hand and wiped the hair away so she could look into his eyes and what she saw made her heart beat faster than ever, she saw love.

Written by Jessica


End file.
